Episode 3558 (14th October 2003)
Siobhan runs the risk of terminating her marriage to Paul as she heads to the abortion clinic, Lisa and Eddie prepare for their date and Chris' will is read out. Plot After a night on the settee, Paul refuses to back down and feels even more strongly that he and Siobhan should keep the baby rather than go through the termination later on. It is clear a huge crack has appeared in their relationship and he can’t help feeling hurt by her heartlessness towards their unborn child. Meanwhile, emotionally burdened Siobhan fills Louise in on her predicament. Offering a shoulder to cry on, Louise comforts Siobhan telling her she won’t judge her decision and offers to go to the clinic with her. Returning from the clinic having had the abortion, Siobhan arrives home to find Paul has packed his bags, as he is unsure whether their relationship can survive under the circumstances. In a panic Siobhan lies and tells Paul she couldn’t go through with the abortion. Overjoyed Paul excitedly imagines how good it will be to be parents. Siobhan does her best to hide her discomfort, telling him to keep quiet about it for now as it is still early days and anything could happen. Lisa’s excited as she embarks on her hot date with Bob’s brother Eddie, leaving Sam disgruntled as he watches his mother go out with another man, in spite of his estranged father. It turns out they have a lot in common as they enjoy their date and don’t seem to notice the gathering crowds in The Woolpack, avidly watching their every move. One thing leads to another and it is clear their attraction to each other is mutual as Lisa plants a smacker on Eddie's lips at the end of the night. Courageously she asks him back for a coffee and he happily obliges. Elsewhere in the village, Scott offers to help Zoe out with Jean by delivering some nappies to Home Farm however Zoe is still adamant that she want's nothing to do with the father of her child. Cast Regular cast *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Danny Daggert- Cleveland Campbell *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert Locations *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Home Farm - Dining room and hallway *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Church Lane *Victoria Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,480,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes